


Meet Me In The Middle

by etonnant67



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etonnant67/pseuds/etonnant67
Summary: Out of all the years behind them and with the looming uncertainty of the future ahead, Kyungsoo decides that he would rather just start here.





	Meet Me In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating on another fic right now so, obviously, I wrote nearly 1000 words of baeksoo fluff. I'm not responsible for any cavities that you develop from this, this is tooth rottingly fluffy. But tbh, this is really just propaganda to convince SM to give Baekhyun and Kyungsoo another duet.
> 
> Title is taken from the song "Meet Me In the Middle" by Jessie Ware (linked in end notes).

If he had to do it all over again, Kyungsoo thinks that he would start in the middle.

 

Not at the beginning, because beginnings are messy and full of frayed and unraveling threads. He’d rather not think about all the ways they had silently competed against one another, trying to be the best, trying to stand out so that maybe,  _ hopefully  _ they could be picked out from among all the others. He’d rather not think about all the time they wasted; Kyungsoo sequestered in a corner while everyone else bonded, slowly making his way through training, and then watching from afar when Baekhyun appeared and commanded every room he stepped into, glittering and laughing in a way that drew Kyungsoo in and scared him away. He’d rather not think about their first duet, and all of the hours they poured into the recording studio, all the times his voice cracked under strain, all the times he couldn’t hit the notes as high as Baekhyun could. All the time they spent dancing around each other, denying themselves the moments that they have now, the gentleness that Kyungsoo’s body craves for everynight and the love that keeps him moving every morning.

 

No, beginnings are too complicated.

 

And he’d rather not start at the end, either because he’s not sure what it will bring them. He’s afraid of the uncertainty, he’s not sure where the rope will run out, where the fibers will fray again, if he and Baekhyun will snap and separate. There’s too much fear in the unknown.

 

Instead, Kyungsoo would rather start here, right now. At this beautiful moment in the middle. He’d start with the way that still, after five years, Baekhyun still clings to him at night time, his right arm slung over Kyungsoo’s waist and the way, even in sleep, that Kyungsoo can hear the way that Baekhyun loves him in every slow beat of the other man’s heart. With the way that Kyungsoo presses his face into Baekhyun’s chest and feels the rise and fall of his chest, and listens to the music there; the song in his breaths, as beautiful and easy as Baekhyun’s voice. He’d rather start with the cold streaks of moonlight that pour in through the gaps in the blinds and splash across the floor and the comforter, painting Baekhyun’s face in a wintry glow. 

 

He’s so beautiful this way.

 

He reminds Kyungsoo of the biting chill of the January night outside. Of the raw feeling of the wind that’s battling against the windowpane, trying to fight its way in. And of the way that Kyungsoo loves him; sharp and burning like the night air, desperate and full. And with the warmth that he feels, now, tucked away from everyone else, just the two of them alone, twined together in their bed as the sounds in the dorm rage outside their door. Love is like this, he decides. A world within a world,  a world within another. The space carved out for two people to lose themselves in each other’s touch, to breathe in each other’s breaths, to warm each other with nothing else aside from their own bodies. That’s what love is.

 

And love is the way that his voice sounds, twisting around Baekhyun’s own, when they’re up on stage, in the middle of a concert, surrounded by their bandmates, facing thousands of screaming fans. And it’s the way that it seems like they can stop time with their voices, just the two of them, holding the entire stadium hostage in the golden timber of a note and the knowing look that Baekhyun always gives him from his side of the stage, mischievous and tender, as if saying  _ look what we can do, look what we made _ .

 

And it's the way that they replicate that moment, later, away from the stage, the two of them tucked away beneath their sheets, whispering their names into each other’s mouths, touching skin, touching lips, feeling the way that their bodies open and respond and join to one another. 

 

Kyungsoo only wants to think of these moments.

 

He reaches over and traces a trickle of light, following the way it falls across the soft pout of Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun whimpers and stirs at the touch, his eyes fluttering open.

 

“You’re awake, ’Soo?” he says, quietly, his voice dusky with sleep.  Baekhyun looks so young like this; his hair rumpled, his face wide and illuminated in the moonlight.

 

“I never went to sleep.” Kyungsoo leans forward and kisses Baekhyun, pressing their lips together gently.

 

Baekhyun pulls away first and smiles at Kyungsoo. 

 

“Then what have you been doing this entire time?”

 

“Watching you sleep. Thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“Us. You.”

 

Baekhyun props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Kyungsoo. The bedsheet slides down his shoulder and Kyungsoo can see the smooth planes of Baekhyun’s chest, his skin luminous and exposed to the late night. 

 

“Hopefully you weren’t thinking too hard.” Baekhyun runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, and  Kyungsoo shivers at the touch. “What about us?”

 

Kyungsoo captures Baekhyun’s roving hand with both of his own and pulls it down to rest on his chest, right where his heart is. He holds it there, letting Baekhyun feel the steady pound of his blood.

 

“How much I love you,” Kyungsoo says, looking directly at Baekhyun, tracing the outline of his face in the low light. “How grateful I am that we’ve made it to this moment.”

Kyungsoo can see the way that Baekhyun pauses. He looks at Kyungsoo, stares into his eyes and then leans down, kissing Kyungsoo full on the lips, stealing his breath right out of his lungs. And Kyungsoo threads his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and kisses back, sealing their gasps together, letting himself feel the entire heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, letting himself taste the absoluteness of Baekhyun’s love.

 

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers, ghosting his words across Kyungsoo’s mouth. “And I can’t imagine spending this moment any other way or anywhere else than with you.”

 

Kyungsoo slides his hand down from Baekhyun’s hair and caresses his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin.

 

“Then let’s stay here,” he whispers. “Let’s just stay in the middle.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t ask, Somehow, he knows what he means.

 

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I leave you with my writing playlist:
> 
> [Meet Me In the Middle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NErTy9yW3Sg) \- Jessie Ware
> 
> [Gentleman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2oR5kk7XM)\- Gallant
> 
> [Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9lTzqGzqXM) \- Sinead Harnett
> 
> [If You Let Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX8SFlmHTLo) \- Sinead Harnett (Feat. Grades)
> 
> [Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt0Me5qyK4g)\- OFFONOFF
> 
> [Bone and Tissue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj-0Wcqhh4k)\- Gallant
> 
> [Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsE66VgVQds) \- Exo
> 
> [I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdg6bVqMhK0) \- Jorja Smith
> 
> [For Life (Eng. Ver.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egJ_EtDzrYg)\- Kyungsoo
> 
> [With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwDVKqAYbEw)\- dvsn
> 
> [One In A Million](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4Y7gwEB6p8) \- Aaliyah
> 
> Let me know what you thought. If you ever want to creep on me, come find me on [tumblr](https://transparent-umbrellla.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/intensencounter).


End file.
